Claudio & Claudia
by Roadrunner21
Summary: Koopa troopas Claudio and Claudia are two inseparable best friends who love being with each other and helping others around their residence of Koopa Town of the Mushroom Kingdom. When Princess Peach is captured by Bowser, the two put their helpful and adventurous values to the test as they're accompanied by Mario to help him save the princess.


Koopa Town is a quiet, friendly city in the southeast area of the Mushroom Kingdom. The residents are all Koopa turtles, and are very friendly. So friendly, in fact, that much of the residents would wave to others from their front door, and they'd do that so much that their arms would seldom get tired. The city is also very safe; not even Bowser and the Koopalings could stand a chance against the staunch security it poses. Of all the residents, only two are the most popular of them all: Claudio and Claudia. They grew up in Koopa Town to very loving families, learning the basics of being kind and generous. They grew up quick and became well-regarded in the neighborhood.

Claudio has a blue shell and a blue bow tie worn around his neck area while Claudia's shell is pink and she wears a red bow on her head, just above her forehead area, making her more girly. Although their genders are different, their personalities of pure adventure, fun, and handiness are the same. Whenever another koopa needs their help, they're always able to lend a hand.

One unforgettable day came in Claudio and Claudia's lives: the day they met. It was Princess Peach's birthday. Everyone from all corners of the Mushroom Kingdom was there in the castle's ball room, including Claudio and Claudia. There, Claudia saw a lonely Claudio at a table. "Pardon me," she says, "Is anybody sitting here?" "There's no one but me," Claudio responds. The very next thing they knew they were getting to know each other, from their familial backgrounds to their personal interests. They found out that they're the same height, they both have no siblings, and they live on the same street as each other. The party continued with Princess Peach announcing her thanks in everyone coming, including her boyfriend Mario. While Peach remembers that birthday as a wonderful event, Claudio and Claudia would remember that day as they became best friends at first sight. After that, they started seeing each other every day, running and strolling up and down the streets with as much fun as they can obtain. They are also seen as a very heartwarming friendship in others' eyes, loving each other unconditionally, always smiling when around each other, hugging each other a lot, and never separating when having fun and helping out. Claudia even moved into Claudio's house, getting her own bedroom.

However, another day came that would change the way that they're seen. Princess Peach has been captured by Bowser, Jr. and the Koopalings, taking her to Bowser's castle. This encouraged Mario to put out a "Help Wanted" ad across the kingdom since he doesn't want to work alone in his adventure rescuing her. When Claudio and Claudia saw the ad, they knew they'd be the right kind of help. As he met them near the castle, Mario noticed the best friends' eagerness to help him save the princess. "I'm very happy that you two could come along," Mario says. "Our pleasure," Claudio and Claudia say simultaneously. "Claudia and I are best friends," Claudio adds, "We never work apart nor separate." Mario accepts their help and commences the adventure in rescuing Peach.

Throughout their adventure, Mario, Claudio and Claudia travel eight various worlds, fighting Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings that stand in their way. While Mario has his Fire Flower power, the two koopa helpers have their very own shell dash attack where they'd run very fast and contract into their shells to break blocks and take out the enemies. Their shell dash attack also provides Mario with a clearer path. Along with fighting enemies and bosses, Mario also got to know Claudio and Claudia better. He was intrigued by their inseparable friendship and how they work together in making others happy. They also lead together as two instead of one of them leading and the other following. "I appreciate your help," Mario says.

The end of their adventure came at Bowser's castle. Before entering, Mario says to Claudio and Claudia, "Okay guys, you know what to do." "We'll stay by you the whole time," Claudia joyfully says. Several obstacles later, the three enter Bowser's lair. "Help me, Mario," Peach cries from the cage she's locked in. "You're not getting past me," Bowser evilly says. The battle starts as Mario tries his Flower power on Bowser to take him out, but to no avail. Upon seeing Mario's powers not working so well, the two koopa best friends hold hands, look at each other, smile, and nod as if they know how to help in the battle. They run towards Bowser and engage in their shell dash attack. Sure enough, Claudio hits the buzzer to make the platform collapse. Bowser falls into the lava, but Mario, Claudio, Claudia, and Peach were in for an unexpected surprise. Kamek appears on his broomstick and waves his wand to cast a spell. He then grabs a hold of Peach's cage and flies away. Suddenly, Bowser grows to a colossal size and starts chasing the three heroes. Met with a series of platforms, obstacles, and a lava floor, Claudio and Claudia start their shell dash once more, jumping from platform to platform and Mario using their spinning shells as quicker transportation by balancing on them. With Bowser feet behind, they finally reach Peach in her cage held in Kamek's hand. That's when Claudio takes out Kamek, knocking the cage out of his hand. Claudia comes back out of her shell and free the Princess from her cage. Mario activates a giant button with a big red exclamation point on it. That's when the floor below the lava crumbles and Bowser falls in.

Peach thanks Mario and kisses him on the cheek. Claudio and Claudia give each other a big hug. That's when Peach is introduced to Mario's new helpers and friends, and are given credit for helping him along the way. Two best friends are asked for a reunion celebration back at the castle with Mario. Once there, Mario thanks Claudio and Claudia for all of their hard work. "Best friends who play together work together," Claudio says, "If there's any more help that you and Peach need, let us know." "Will do," Mario gleefully says. The two also comment that they befriended each other at Peach's birthday party, surprising her. As the celebration ended, Claudio and Claudia return to their home in Koopa Town. As the sun sets, Claudio turns to Claudia and says to her, "I couldn't be happier that you're my best friend, Claudia." "I'm glad that you're my best friend, Claudio," Claudia replies. They then hug each other once more. After they end their embrace, Claudio adds, "I'm glad that we could help Mario out as well." Claudia agrees. They then return to their house and go to sleep for another bunch of days in spending them with each other and helping others whenever possible.


End file.
